


【奎八】瘾诱 完结（fork&cake设定）

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 前两篇在lofter里
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【奎八】瘾诱 完结（fork&cake设定）

**Author's Note:**

> 前两篇在lofter里

金珉奎的家在S城边缘的一座小山上，面朝着一条不宽的盘山公路和一片很开阔的海域，向着海域的一面往外看是车水马龙的A城，但是如果转过头往身后的丛林看，就是声色犬马的S城。  
这么一看金珉奎的家算是个非常漂亮的海景小别墅——还自带一个不小的院子呢。  
但这处小桃源也有缺点，那就是买东西很不方便，出门买个菜可能都要花上好几个小时。平时金珉奎对吃的东西要求很低一两个星期去次超市屯点方便食品就足矣，但现在家里多了个人，他就不得不每天起个早去菜市买些新鲜的食材回来。  
今天也是一样，金珉奎从菜市上买来了徐明浩昨晚说想吃的西红柿和鸡蛋、两条肥美的鱼还有一些花花绿绿的水果。  
他拎着袋子往家的方向走，远远地就看见徐明浩站在院子里，捧着一小把米喂麻雀 。  
徐明浩这几天穿的都是金珉奎的衣服，但是他现在穿的这条牛仔短裤金珉奎却眼生得很，盯了一会才想起来好像是他前年随手买的一条，因为太小了一直没穿，不过现在在徐明浩身上倒是刚刚好的尺寸，裤腿停在膝盖往上一点点的位置，两条细白的小腿裸露在外看着很是打眼。  
“祖宗啊你不在里面呆着怎么跑出来了。”金珉奎三步并两步地跑进院子，捏着人的肩膀就往回带。  
“哎呀你把鸟都吓跑了。”徐明浩的双脚像长了刺一样定在地面上，金珉奎不敢大力推他，只能放弃动手，转而苦口婆心地劝：“快进去吧，不怕被人发现吗？”  
徐明浩很不以为然：“都快一个星期过去了，尹净汉那边连只猫都没找上门来，你怕什么。”  
因为隐秘的地理位置还有金珉奎平时神秘低调的处事风格，这栋小房子转眼已经安安静静地藏匿了徐明浩一个多星期，要不是胸前的伤口还未完全痊愈，他都快忘了自己是为什么来到的这里。  
金珉奎不愿意退让，转变了攻势：“那…也得进去呆着，外面这么冷很容易感冒的。”  
“…”徐明浩望着他，脸又不自觉地红了，气鼓鼓地低头嘟哝了一句什么后泄愤般地把手里的米往金珉奎脚边一砸，转身进了屋。  
看着他生气的样子金珉奎心里痒痒的，并第1107次产生了想把他拉进怀里啃一顿的冲动。他仔细嗅了嗅空气确定徐明浩的cake抑制剂并没有失效后不免纳闷——怎么在闻不到布朗尼味费洛蒙的情况下还是会产生想把徐明浩吃掉的念头呢？  
“咱们今天吃什么啊？”徐明浩的声音让金珉奎回过神来。  
“哦，你昨天不是说想吃西红柿炒鸡蛋吗？”金珉奎扬了扬手里的几个塑料袋，“我还另外买了几条鱼，处理一下晚上炖个鱼汤——还有这些是早饭，快来吃不然该凉了。”  
徐明浩看着他在厨房里忙活的背影，想挑他刺却又无从下手，沉默了半晌后突然任性起来，嘴一撇筷子一扔说不吃。  
“为什么？”金珉奎放下手里的活转身看他。徐明浩裹在大大的毛衣里几乎要变成一小坨，看着像个无理取闹的小朋友。  
“因为…因为…”徐明浩底气有些不足，手无寸铁的他在身强力壮的金珉奎面前等于只会扑棱小腿的小兔子。  
金珉奎叉着腰盯着他，眼神慢慢变冷。徐明浩被他吓的赶忙胡诌出来一个理由：“因为我不喜欢一个人吃早饭，你这几天早上都是和我一起吃的，那今天也要这样。”话刚一说完徐明浩的脸就更红了几分，简直要和塑料袋里的番茄一样了。  
那股痒痒的感觉又来了，在金珉奎心头留下猫抓一般的痕迹，不自觉地连说话的语气也一并带上了温度：“那我陪你，你就会好好吃了吗？”  
徐明浩的眼睛望向别处：“嗯…”  
于是就出现了金珉奎像一个老父亲一样慈爱地盯着徐明浩一口一个吃小笼包的场面。徐明浩吃饭的速度很慢，一个小笼包丢进嘴里要嚼很久才会咽下去，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，幅度渐渐变小，直到几不可闻的程度后才会神兽啊夹下一个。  
金珉奎盯着他的目光渐渐变得炽热，几乎像是舔舐一般在他鼓鼓的脸颊、嘟起的小嘴之间反复游走。  
徐明浩被他的目光弄得实在难受，只好没话找话来缓解尴尬：“喂，我们聊聊天吧”  
“行啊，你想聊什么？”金珉奎自己都没发现自己的语气温柔到可怕。  
徐明浩忍住想打寒颤的冲动，清了清嗓子说：“就聊聊各自的事情嘛，这么多天了，机你从来没和我聊过你自己。”  
“聊我啊…”金珉奎撑着下巴陷入沉思，过了两分钟后才重新开口：“没什么好聊的啊，我没见过亲生父母，从小被师傅拉扯大，长大后继承他的衣钵当了个杀手，没啦。”  
“你这也太简短了吧？亏我这两天给你爆了那么多料。”徐明浩摆出一副受伤的表情。  
金珉奎也很无辜：“真的没什么好聊的啊……那你说你想听什么？”  
“比如…比如…”徐明浩咬着筷子想了一会，“就比如你和你师傅，你们俩关系怎么样啊？他对你是不是很凶？经常打你那种？”  
金珉奎想了想后如实回答：“没有吧，师傅对我蛮不错的，只要不犯那种天理难容的错误他不会把我怎么样的。”  
徐明浩发现了华点：“哦？这么说你犯过天理难容的错咯？是什么？”  
是他刚觉醒那一会有一次晚上忍不住攻击了一个cake，对方还是一个比自己小好多岁的小女孩，幸好被师父发现后及时制止，不然后果不敢想象。  
但金珉奎当然不会暴露自己是fork的事实，他只含糊地回答：“有次执行任务时出了差错呗。”  
徐明浩皱眉，“就因为这？他果然不是什么好人嘛…”  
金珉奎立刻反驳：“师傅人很好的你别这么说”  
徐明浩不服气地顶回去：“哼，又不止你认识他，你说不定还没我了解他呢。”

这几天金珉奎同徐明浩约法三章，直到徐明浩在这里藏够了为止他都不能开口问徐明浩和他师傅的事，于是他只能闷闷地继续反驳：“可我和他朝夕共处了18年…”  
徐明浩再一次无话可说，只能撅着小嘴瞪他。金珉奎泰然处之，这几天下来他早习惯徐明浩这副吃瘪又不服输的表情了，很熟练地扯来一张餐巾纸让他擦擦再撅嘴。

徐明浩看着他没有接，然后像是赌气的小孩子急于证明什么一般突然开口：“喂金珉奎，你这么喜欢你师傅那你想不想给他报仇？”  
金珉奎神情一滞，接着很诚实地回答：“想，做梦都想。”  
“那我来帮你吧，”徐明浩露出自信的笑容，“怎么说我也是阴过崔胜澈的人，多少比你有经验。”  
“…真的？”其实他早就想开口提这件事了，只是碍于没有好的时机，没想到徐明浩居然主动提出来要帮忙。  
“当然是真的，况且我俩现在算是利益共同体”  
“什么意思？”  
“你真的好傻啊金珉奎”徐明浩嫌弃地皱起眉，“你没有想过为什么尹净汉这几天都没来找我吗？真以为是你这里太隐蔽了找不着啊？”  
"难道不是吗…"  
话刚落音金珉奎就被徐明浩恨用筷子敲了一下脑袋：“笨啊！是因为他俩最近杠上了，顾不着我啊！”  
金珉奎揉揉脑袋恍然大悟：“所以你的意思是…”  
徐明浩点头同意金珉奎没说出来的那部分：“我们现在等他们真的打起来就好，净汉哥是怎么也不会想到我藏在你这里还跟你说了这些的，到时候你先替我…”徐明浩用食指在脖子的动脉处划了一道，“然后再去找崔胜澈报你的仇…啊，顺序颠倒过来也是可以的。”  
———————

秋日的夜晚和月光一样清冷，很容易勾起人的回忆。金珉奎独自躺在沙发上凝视着窗外的月亮，怀中紧紧按着一张发黄的照片。  
白天和徐明浩聊的几句让他不免想起了许多过去的事情，想起那个人的音容笑貌。印象里师傅留给他的总是一个瘦削的背影，还得多亏这张照片才不至于忘记师傅的长相。

“嗯？这就是你师傅吗？”  
“！”金珉奎被吓得差点从沙发上蹦起来，怕这么做会伤到身上的人才硬生生把那股劲憋住，“你你你你怎么过来了？从我身上下去！”  
徐明浩的眼睛闪着兴奋的亮光，直接无视了金珉奎的警告，趁其不备偷偷拿走照片：“诶～长得挺好看的，和你一点都不像。”  
“废话，他又不是我爹。”金珉奎完全没有听出来这话里带有点讽刺意味。  
徐明浩转而仔细端详着照片，一双眼睛就要把照片上的人盯出洞来，似乎是想从上面看出点什么线索。  
“别看了！还我！”金珉奎不由分说地夺回照片，然后恼羞成怒地弹了一下徐明浩的脑门：“从我身上下去！”  
“我不。”徐明浩趴在他怀里耍赖般地蹭了蹭，脸上的表情纯真无邪。金珉奎被他蹭得气血上涌、脸色爆红，倔强地想坚守自己的处男之地，不由分说地要把人推开。  
没想到这个徐明浩看上去瘦弱，黏人时却跟块泡泡糖似的，怎么都甩不掉。  
“哎呀我们珉奎，莫非没有谈过恋爱吗？”徐明浩像是发现了什么大秘密一样，夸张地瞪大双眼，“呀，莫非还是处男吗？”  
被戳中痛处的金珉奎脸瞬间烫到可以煎荷包蛋，看这副模样，答案不说也很明显了。  
徐明浩还在他的怀里乱动，这就难免感受到了金珉奎硬起来的某个部位。也是一瞬间地，他的耳朵变红了。  
“咳咳，”徐明浩毫无意义地干咳两声，“嗯，这没什么好害羞的嘛。”  
金珉奎还在嘴硬：“我可没承认我是处男。”  
“哦是吗？”徐明浩挑挑眉，“那你证明给我看啊。”  
“怎么证明？”话刚说完金珉奎就想抽死说话不过脑子的自己。  
“很简单啊，”徐明浩白皙的脸庞在月光下散发着柔和暧昧的光，像一首意向隐晦的诗，“听说处男…”剩下的话是徐明浩贴在金珉奎耳边说的，声音细细软软，却轻而易举引起金珉奎脑内的连坏杀人案件。

———————  
之后的那段日子过的像一场荒诞的白日梦，金珉奎第一次知道，cake的某些体液比血肉更甜美诱人，宛如粹过的精油，少少一滴滴在湖中都能化开一整片的活色生香。  
食髓知其味的他开始无休止地渴求着属于徐明浩的甘甜，下完任务的第一件事是回到家把徐明浩按在墙上接吻，强迫他交换唾液。  
很累所以要摄入点营养。接吻时的金珉奎理直气壮地想。  
但唾液里包含的营养物太少，得从别的地方摄入一点才行。于是他又理直气壮地把徐明浩的双腿叉开来往上一拎，轻轻松松地抱着人上楼进卧室。  
做的时候金珉奎很喜欢压着他不停地喊他的名字，其实心里想喊出来的话更多，比如“明浩是我的cake,我的我的我的…”“明浩真的好好吃好漂亮啊”“明浩我好喜欢你好想把你关起来”之类的，全凭他这么多年的强大自制力才没有真的喊出口。  
徐明浩被他搞得头昏脑胀，实在受不了就抱怨一句：“净汉哥跟你比起来都算温柔的了。”结果当然是招来一顿猛烈的报复。  
多亏了金珉奎，徐明浩才知道原来做//爱比放血还伤身体，一精十血这句古话说得有些保守了。

即使不做少儿不宜的事情，金珉奎也会抱着徐明浩坐在沙发上看书打游戏，打着打着就叼住他后颈的柔软皮肤反复吮吸，仿佛那是什么可以让人瞬间镇定下来的良药。  
徐明浩倒是比较喜欢这样的时刻，躺在金珉奎厚实温暖的怀抱里有种地老天荒的感觉。那一刻他什么都不怕，总觉得身后的人即使天塌下来也会保护他。

金珉奎这一天出去执行任务，徐明浩百无聊赖地把囤积的录像带看了又看，终于等到天色擦黑的时候。  
远处传来鸟儿扑棱翅膀飞走的声音，徐明浩知道那是金珉奎回来了。  
奇怪，他怎么隐隐有些期待？徐明浩蜷在沙发里，脸红红的，昨晚狂欢留下的痕迹还未消去转眼就又要添新的。  
“我回来了。”  
“回来啦。”徐明浩裹着小毛毯又往沙发里缩了缩，脸颊也更红了。  
金珉奎没有再吭声而是径直走向地下室。  
咦？好反常？  
徐明浩身上的小毛毯啪嗒一声掉了下来。  
过了很久，金珉奎才从地下室回来，此时窗外的月亮已经高高挂起了。

“珉奎？”徐明浩小心地唤了一句。  
金珉奎定定地看着他，接着突然毫无预兆的地冲过来猛地抱住徐明浩，力道之大差点让徐明浩眼冒金星失去意识。  
“怎、怎么啦？”徐明浩慌到连双手都不知道往哪放。  
金珉奎的脑袋在他的颈窝里用力蹭了蹭，鼻尖在他的发间游走贪婪地嗅着他的气味。  
“我刚刚听到消息，”金珉奎的声音又低又沉，震得徐明浩鼓膜发痒，“你哥和崔胜澈明天要在码头见面。”  
白日梦终究还是该醒了。

——————  
“金珉奎，你为什么要一直留在S城啊？明明是有能力往外跑的吧？”晚上徐明浩枕着金珉奎的胸肌和他聊天，两人安详得不像是第二天就要出去杀人的样子。  
“那你呢？都跑到这里了为什么不继续往对面A城跑，而是停在了这里呢？”  
“因为我想报仇。”  
金珉奎听后揉揉他手感很不错的小脑袋：“嗯，我也一样啊。”  
“可是…万一我说我不想报仇了呢？”  
金珉奎睁开了眼睛。  
“额…我是说万一啦…你没有想过吗？不报仇了，放下一切去别的地方开始新生活。”  
真像是养在阁楼里的金丝雀会说的话啊。金珉奎看着他真挚的眼神竟产生一丝小小的羡慕：“我这几年的人生都是围绕着复仇展开的，你这么说简接等于否定了我活下来的意义。”接着他缓缓地吐出一口气息：“呼…你不知道那个人对我有多么重要，我却…”  
“我心里的仇恨不比你少，可是…”  
“不可能的，”金珉奎的目光一冷，“这个世界上没有人比我的仇恨更多。”  
徐明浩瑟缩了一下，手不安地揪住金珉奎的衣角。  
“好吧…也许是这样…”

毕竟在他小的时候从来没有人像一个父亲一样，沉默无言但又温情脉脉地照顾他、呵护他长大。既然从来没有得到过，那么自然也不知道失去会有多痛。

金珉奎望着他，良久后深吸一口气，下定了决心一般开口：“对了，有件事我想趁着我还能活着说话时和你坦白——虽然我觉得你多少可能察觉到了。”  
“什么？”  
“我也是个fork，只是这几年来藏的比较好，没人发现罢了。”  
不出金珉奎意料，徐明浩很平静地点点头：“嗯我知道，几乎在被你捡回来的第一天就发现了”  
“那你还…”

徐明浩把下巴搁在金珉奎的心脏上，用目光淡淡地制止了他接着往下说。  
金珉奎看着他，渐渐感受到了房间里升起的丝丝缕缕的布朗尼的香气。他本有些慌乱地想让徐明浩赶快补充抑制剂，但很快就发现这缕香气和之前的有所不同，有一股柔软但坚定的力量裹挟在其中，居然震慑住了他体内躁动的fork因子。

是徐明浩，他在用这种方式传达对他的信任。

金珉奎眼眶一热，闭上眼轻轻地在徐明浩的头顶落下一个吻。

——————————  
第二天晚上六点，崔胜澈和尹净汉准时出现在了码头。金珉奎在暗处端着沉重的狙击枪，连呼吸都压低了几分。  
他在这里埋伏了快大半天，但仍然很有耐心，毕竟以前执行任务时等整整24个小时的情况也不是没有发生过。他再一次感谢自己优越的自制力和耐心，不然他现在估计早就不顾一切地朝崔胜澈的后脑勺先崩两枪再说。  
借助地形优势，双方的情况在金珉奎这里可谓一览无遗。背对着金珉奎的崔胜带了四名手下，每个人都和他一样穿着剪裁讲究的西装，沉默地立在他的周围。但金珉奎知道，除了这四人，在码头外还守着一队崔胜澈的人正虎视眈眈地盯着这边，随时都有可能扑过来——这也是他不敢轻举妄动的原因。  
而反观对面的尹净汉倒是轻装上阵，除了经常跟在他身边的李灿以外竟是一个人也没有带。那个李灿虽然忠心耿耿，但终归太过年轻没什么经验，带他约等于没带。金珉奎皱了皱眉，他向来搞不懂尹净汉这个男人到底在想什么。  
“你难得这么守时啊尹净汉。”  
“那也是因为你难得喊我出来嘛。”  
窃听器实时转播着下面的对话，金珉奎其实不太关心他们之间的利益纠葛，如果换作是以前他可能会自动过滤掉目标与目标间的无用对话，但是现在——兴许是因为尹净汉是徐明浩的哥哥的缘故，他对这二人的对话展现出空前的兴趣。  
“怎么，你对我这么信任，都不带点人来防着点的吗？”  
“我自然是相信崔少的，倒是您真抬举我，带了这么一大家子来。”  
崔胜澈脸上闪过一丝尴尬但很快又恢复原样，干咳一声后说：“别绕弯子了，还是谈正事吧”  
尹净汉在二人的对话中似乎全程都占着上风，无论是手里的底牌、还是谈判的技巧，怎么听怎么看都压了崔胜澈一头，几个回合下来崔胜澈的脸面都有些挂不住，身后站着的四个西装小弟也因此看上去也像公孔雀尾巴上的毛一样华而不实。  
“我觉得这次谈判可以结束了，谈判结果就是一切照旧，是吗？”一整场下来尹净汉脸上的表情都没怎么变过，云淡风轻中又带着一丝不容置喙。  
“…”  
崔胜澈身后的小弟个个把指关节按得啪啪响，但崔胜澈一个眼神就制止住了他们。  
“看来是这样了，那么我先告辞了”尹净汉转身就走。  
“…等一下，”崔胜澈冷冷地喊住他，接着说出了让尹净汉和金珉奎都身形一滞的话，“我最近听说尹少爷最疼爱的弟弟失踪了？”  
尹净汉背对着他，插在裤兜里的拳头紧了又紧、深吸一口气后转过身——金珉奎看见他那张漂亮的脸都有些扭曲了。  
“你是怎么知道的？”尹净汉沉着脸问出了金珉奎想问的。  
崔胜澈恶劣地笑了笑：“虽然以前就尝过一点但还是要说，这布朗尼的味道甜得有点发腻了。”  
金珉奎几乎是在一瞬间将原本对准尹净汉的准星甩到了崔胜澈的脸上。  
“崔胜澈！”尹净汉的步子踏得极重，一旁的李灿差点没拉住他。  
“你把明浩怎么了？！”  
尹净汉的这副模样是在场所有人都第一次见的，也极大地取悦了崔胜澈，他嘴角笑意加深，向身后的人打了个手势，被五花大绑着的徐明浩随之被人七手八脚地呈了上来。徐明浩双眼紧闭唇色发白，被人丢在地上时肉体与地面撞击发出一声闷响。  
尹净汉的双眼都要滴出血来——金珉奎又何尝不是呢？此刻的他恨不能与码头里的随便哪一个人交换身份，这样就算知道有枪口抵着他，他也要冲上去把徐明浩紧紧护在怀里。  
“别紧张啊，你弟弟是自己离家出走的和我可没什么关系，”崔胜澈手摊开耸耸肩，“你还得感谢我，今天下午我来的路上碰见他瞎逛，就顺手带他来和你团聚咯。”  
“你觉得我会信你吗？！”  
金珉奎心里咯噔一下，没想到早上出门只是忘了嘱咐他一句“待在家里不要出门”就导致这么严重的后果。  
“乙醚的效用很快就过去了，等他醒了你自己问他”崔胜澈还是一副无所谓的样子，“我这个外人是不太清楚你们兄弟俩之间发生了什么，看他愿不愿意在你这个哥哥面前说实话咯。”  
在这种场合本没有发言权的李灿还是忍不住小声提醒尹净汉一句：“哥，冷静啊，明浩哥毕竟在他们手上…万一…”  
“…”尹净汉这才从盛怒中回过神来。他闭上眼深吸一口气，再次将双眼睁开时看上去似乎冷静了不少：“说吧，你们想要什么。”  
崔胜澈笑笑：“错了，不是‘我们’，是‘我’想要什么，这么多年来你我其实归根结底都是在解决私人恩怨不是吗？”  
金珉奎不知道崔胜澈到底在说什么他也不想知道，他现在关心的只有一旁被人揪着衣领拿枪指着的徐明浩。他看上去比第一次见面时还要虚弱。  
巧克力布朗尼的甜味突然洪水一般地涌上舌尖，强烈得让人反胃。  
像是心有灵犀一般，一直垂着脑袋的徐明浩也在此时很不合时宜地醒了过来，吃力地抬起头。徐明浩茫然地看着站在远处的尹净汉，细碎的黑色刘海遮掩着失焦的双眼。  
“明浩？”尹净汉好不容易镇定下来的表情又出现破裂，慌张、惊喜、害怕从中满溢而出。  
徐明浩看着他没有回答，还是愣愣的。  
“叙旧到此为止了，”崔胜澈皱皱眉，不耐烦地打破这幕兄弟重逢的戏码，“你弟弟今天是生是死可全由你决定。”  
尹净汉嘴角快要出现的笑容立刻僵住，停在一个尴尬的角度上，他身边的时间再一次静止了。此刻所有人的目光都集中在他的身上，茫然地、急切地、犹豫地、畏惧地，百步之外的金珉奎都感受到了从下面弥漫上来的寒气。  
所有人都静止了，直到尹净汉突然发出了不明所以的笑声。崔胜澈看着他笑居然有些害怕，心中隐隐有不好的预感。  
“我拒绝。”尹净汉敛了笑声后说。金珉奎端着枪的手微微颤抖了一下。  
“你认真的？”崔胜澈难以置信地盯着尹净汉，“他可是你弟弟，你不管他的死活了吗？”  
“崔胜澈，你还是不够了解我啊。”尹净汉的语气像是一个有耐心的老师敦敦教诲班上最调皮的学生，“你觉得，一个强奸犯的儿子值得我付出那么大的代价吗？”  
徐明浩好像在这一瞬间恢复了意识，空洞的眼睛里有一束小火苗，短暂地亮了一下后又熄灭了。  
崔胜澈显然是没有预料到这一幕的，他以为徐明浩是尹净汉的命门，所以才会花费那么大的精力去搜寻他，今天上午手下传来消息说找到徐明浩了时他甚至以为这场谈判他已稳操胜券。  
但是这个世界上真的没有人清楚尹净汉到底在想什么，或许连和他朝夕共处的徐明浩也不清楚。  
崔胜澈仍不愿轻易放弃最后一丝希望，他威胁——更像是乞求尹净汉：“我…再给你一分钟，一分钟之后…”他长叹一口气，随后转身对那个拿着手枪的西装男人说：“一分钟后你就开枪…时间你自己看着吧，不用特别准差不多那个时候开枪就行。”  
一分钟。金珉奎生命里流逝得最快的六十秒。  
他现在面临三个选择，替明浩报仇、替他和师傅报仇、再者是救下明浩，至于选择不同的选项会有什么样的后果，他一点眉目也没有。  
尹净汉、崔胜澈、还有随时会杀掉徐明浩的西装男人，这三个人构成了一个三角形的黑洞，将金珉奎压缩又拉长成一条细细的长线，再将这跟长线吸进看不穿的深渊。  
在快到一分钟的时候金珉奎扣下了扳机，这一次，子弹准确无误地击中了目标。

—————————  
A城的夜晚也是灯火流离璀璨耀眼，但是和对岸的S城比起来还是差了一点。  
文俊辉和金珉奎坐在海边供游客歇息用的长椅上，有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
“S城的娱乐业是不是很发达啊？”文俊辉问。自从得知他的同事原来是从S城搬来的以后他天天缠着他求证一些半真半假的流言。  
“如果你是指夜店赌场这些，那确实不算少。”  
文俊辉张大嘴巴意味深长地“哇～”了一声，一双葡萄一样的大眼睛闪着看似天真无知的光。  
但金珉奎当然知道他在想什么：“你别瞎想…那种地方我才不会去。”  
文俊辉缩回脖子贼兮兮笑了：“那是那是，不然以你家那位的脾气也不会放过你的。”  
“提醒我了，他这个点应该快从舞房回来了，我得去接他。”  
“嗨，你急什么啊，他那么大人了还能丢掉不成？”文俊辉胳膊一伸就把人勾了回来。  
金珉奎不大情愿地坐了回来，嘴里嘟哝着：“我怕他出意外嘛…”  
“什么意外啊？不存在意外的”文俊辉拍拍他的脑袋，“你这是S城PTSD吗？别把世界上所有地方的治安都想得那么黑暗好不好。”  
金珉奎想想也是，就放松了身体继续吹海风、看对岸的灯火。看了一会后他突然想起什么似的，举起手机拍了一张照片然后发给了备注为“明浩老婆”的联系人：

“看，我们住过的房子。”

过了几分钟金珉奎的手机震动了一下：  
“跟俊辉说我不吃螺蛳粉。”  
“这啥啊，像素太低看不见看不见”  
——————————  
—两年前—  
徐明浩被人从血泊里捞上来、七手八脚地抬上担架  
“珉奎…”徐明浩的手虚虚地抬了一下  
“你别说话。”金珉奎强忍住泪水，紧紧握住他的手。  
金珉奎的身后躺着的是已经死亡的西装男人，他的血很快和徐明浩的汇聚成一股，气势汹汹地蔓延开来。  
护士走来将两人的手掰开：“为了保护伤者，fork就别跟过来了”接着回头和金珉奎和尹净汉说：“你俩都是，想他活命的话就别过来。”  
救护车呼啸着驶来也呼啸着驶走，漆黑的码头登时只剩下三个人。  
最先打破寂静的是尹净汉：“对不起。”他说。  
金珉奎从地上站起，但并没有理他。  
尹净汉垂着一对纤长的睫毛，轻叹一口气后再次说：“对不起。”  
金珉奎转过身，双眼红得能滴血。他咬牙切齿一字一句地对尹净汉说：“你，就是个混蛋。”  
“随你怎么说吧，反正我不是在和你道歉。”尹净汉抬起头直视他：“我是想让你转达给明浩。”  
“你连和他道歉的资格都没有，”金珉奎强忍住一拳打在他漂亮的脸上的冲动。  
但尹净汉一句话就塞得他哑口无言、怒火全无：“如果你早点开枪，那我也不必让你转达我的谦意了。”  
“…”金珉奎承认尹净汉说的没错。那一分钟他在犹豫，他在犹豫到底是要报仇还是要救人——他怎么能犹豫？  
“现在能让我说了吧？”尹净汉的语气有些无奈，“不仅是向明浩道歉，我也会告诉你一切关于他的事。”  
“明浩不是强奸犯的儿子，他是我最疼爱的弟弟…我那么说只是为了让崔胜澈彻底死心。”  
“但是‘强奸犯的儿子’这个头衔他从小顶到大，只是因为他是我同母异父的弟弟，是我母亲偷情的产物。”  
“我母亲并不是自愿嫁给我父亲的，她和明浩的父亲很早就认识，并且余情未了…然后就怀上了明浩。按理说这种事双方都有责任，但父亲硬把这件事压了下去，脏水全泼给了明浩的父亲。”说到这里尹净汉看着金珉奎的双眼：“明浩的父亲…不知道他有没有和你说过，就是你的师傅。”  
金珉奎的大脑只剩下震惊。  
“他在我父亲去世之后还来找过我母亲几次，我闻过他的费洛蒙，柠檬玛德琳味的，很清香，和明浩的完全不一样。”  
“所以明浩其实很久之前就知道你和你师傅的存在了，天天想法设法要去找他的爸爸还有你——我自然不会同意。”  
“明浩的父亲可能是眷念我母亲吧，一直暗中帮助尹家对付崔家，最后被崔胜澈亲自解决了。因为那段时间我和崔胜澈有私交，明浩便一直以为是我指示崔胜澈杀了他父亲。”  
“他本来就因为身世的原因不喜欢我、不喜欢尹家，这下就更…”尹净汉的睫毛颤抖了一下，“金珉奎你知道吗？我很嫉妒你，你什么都没有做，明浩就能无条件地相信你，而我倾尽所有，他却还是恨我、想着从我身边逃离。”  
“我啊，虽然是fork但其实对cake的肉体没有什么太大的兴趣，只是唯独对明浩有占有欲，我太想留住他了。”  
尹净汉用眼神说完剩下的话：可是你还是把他从我身边夺走了。  
“崔胜澈把明浩带出来的时候我就发现你了，fork之间是可以相互感知的，而我对这种感知格外的敏感，再加上你当时情绪波动那么大，藏也藏不住。”  
“你的表现勉强合格吧，在不知道明浩身世的情况下还能放弃报仇的机会去救人，很可以了。”  
尹净汉又是一声轻叹：“可以了，真的可以了…我也该放他走了。”  
李灿有些着急：“哥…就这么算了…？”  
尹净汉没有回答只是转身离开，似乎没有给他和金珉奎商量的余地。  
金珉奎愣愣地望着他离去的背影，手中染血的枪滑落到地上。

—————  
“珉奎…你睡着了吗？”  
“…”  
“看样子是睡着了…”  
“…”  
“我啊，其实不想你去见我哥他们了。”徐明浩用鼻尖在金珉奎的颈窝处蹭了蹭：“我不知道我是怎么了，明明以前也很想报仇、恨我哥恨得不得了…但就这几天的功夫…一切都变了。”  
“我知道的哦，崔胜澈杀了爸爸后，是你把他……但是我不恨你——至少现在不恨你。”  
“我甚至…还挺喜欢你的，你好温柔，和我在一起的时候憋得满脸通红也不会伤害我……我有的时候是故意装作不知道抑制剂失效的，你也没有对我做什么。”  
徐明浩说到这里有些忍俊不禁，伸出手捏了捏金珉奎的脸颊：“我们珉奎呀，忍得很辛苦吧？”  
“但是如果无论如何都要被人吃掉的话我希望至少吃掉我的人是珉奎你哦。”  
“哎呀我在说什么呀…算了，晚安珉奎…”徐明浩满脸通红地离开了沙发。

“所以你那一天真的睡着了？”徐明浩躺在金珉奎的怀里打着哈欠问。  
“是啊…完全不知道你说了什么——要不你再说一遍？”  
徐明浩哈欠打到一半止住，随即满脸通红地背过身去。

“已经实现了的东西就不用再重复了！”


End file.
